Years Gone By
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: Perhaps only death could spark the forgotten love between the two, separated by the unbreakable rift.  Yet thoughts and actions -all that was happening could only be controlled by fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Years Gone By **

Hey all! It's been a while, well not really. Simply, love you all.

My mom just got a whole batch of new books, so I have to clean out my bookshelves to make room for it.

Please review and tell me what you think. This story will have three chapters, so wait, kay? Each chapter will be quite short! **Don't blame me for this. **Don't be shy to ask me a question!

Dedication: To my best friend, Emily. Thank you for cheering on for me and encouraging me. This is for you.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/ **Chapter 1- All Alone /**

It has been two years. Two years since I was completely changed into someone nobody knew, into who I am now-cold, distant, indifferent. It also was two years since _he_ left.

Left me alone.

And nothing, _nothing_ could change me back.

X

Mikan brushed her long caramel-coloured hair and put on her clean middle-division uniform, efficiently and swiftly. She gave one long stare at her reflection in the mirror. Only grief-stricken amber eyes reflected back.

Shaking her head slightly, she headed out the door. Gone were the bright good mornings, gone were the high ponytails and also the clumsiness. No, little Miss Mikan was now in the DA class, rumoured to be ruthless and terrifying, especially with her collection of copied alices. Her walk to class was prideful, her gaze scanning the corridors of running students who scampered when they say her cold gaze. Opening the door, she stepped in the room. Right on time, as usual.

Friends and classmates quieted down, and the only audible noise was the patter of Mikan Sakura's feet to her seat in the back of the classroom. The brunette rolled her eyes at the uneasy glances towards her and the whispered gossips.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Not after Natsume Hyuuga had left- and forgotten.

X

Red eyes, those were the first thing any victim would see and remember of the Black Leopard. Swift, cold, ruthless, that was all they knew about him. Never known to give mercy, the "red-eyed demon" worked alone. Raven hair, blood red eyes and mysterious past. Who could solve him? Who could break him? No one.

Or so they thought.

Natsume grimaced in his seat, a manga in his hand. He was born and raised in the AAO, or that's what _they_ told him. He knew it couldn't be true. There were just so many missing links and facts.

"Black Leopard." The boy whipped around to see Reo Mouri, along with his subordinate, Shidou. They were both sneering. Reo continued with an air of pride. "Tomorrow, we go." Natsume knew what he meant. They were attacking and completely bringing down the Alice Academy tomorrow night.

Somehow that thought left him… panicky- it just seemed _wrong_.

But it had to be done.

X

Mikan strutted towards the DA class, with Youichi tailing behind. When they entered the room, they hastily, without a word, joined the other students at the round table. Persona, a brotherly figure to Mikan, gave her a nod. The masked man proceeded to continue.

"As you all know, it is rumoured that the AAO will attack us tonight. Train if you must. The Headmaster will be disappointed if we fail. Kill everyone, before they kill you." The meeting dispersed and students scattered. Youichi turned to the brunette. "You training, nee-chan?"

Mikan gave an almost inexistent nod. Those last words were stuck in her mind, repeating and repeating, like a broken cassette. _Kill all. Kill all. Before they kill you._ What if Natsume was there? Questions were stuck in her mind, but she knew she still had to do the job. Nobody would do it for her.

And once again, she was all alone.

X

Author's Note: Yes, I know this is short, but it is supposed to be. So, please, no one complain! Chapter two will be posted up shortly.

Review? Give me feedback, in order for me to post the next chapter with more speed and determination!

_Ria departing! (Elle)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Years Gone By**

Hello everyone! I received very encouraging reviews from some of you! Though I am **extremely disappointed at the lack of reviews for Remember Me.** Please, review!

Thank you. This chapter would not have been posted if not for these lovely reviewers, and mainly Hinata796 (Hinami) my dearest friend and only reviewer of Remember Me.

astrid

akjupiter

Hinata796

Mandy xx

Ekina

RanDOOMshit

I appreciate it, very much. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, especially you, Hinata!

Well, this is quite early, for me, I suppose. That's good, very good. It's hard to make time for FFN, with my work load. Though I must say, I place my stories a huge priority above piano and violin. School, no, sorry. (Well sometimes.) Hope you review again! It will speed up Chapter 3. Reviewing Remember Me will also speed it up. _THANK YOU HINATA796 OR HINAMI! You are such a great friend! Thank you for reviewing!_

Dedication: My reviewers listed above. Here they are again.

**astrid**

**akjupiter**

**Hinata796**

**Mandy xx**

**Ekina**

**RanDOOMshit**

Review all and make me happy!

Disclaimer: asdfahsdlfjhasldkfhalskdjfh nopies, it does not belong to me. Hey, I'm not even eighteen!

**/ Chapter 2- Midnight Raid /**

Mikan slipped on her alice-control devices as she tied her hair into a messy bun. She slipped into a total black outfit and finally put on her white tiger mask.

She became the White Tiger.

She clutched a couple of alice stones on the way out.

She was ready.

X

Natsume jumped swiftly from tree to tree, following the paths led by Reo and Shidou's crew. It was eleven at night, the darkness completely shadowing the moving figures. The moon shone pale light down, illuminating the Academy.

The raven haired boy knew he was attacking a place where all his questions about his past could be answered. How he wished he could just find out more by talking with one of the students there. Did he have friends before? Was he a loner? Did anybody like him?

_Is there still anyone waiting for me to come back?_

"Black Leopard, you're going to be the one to blow up the part of the wall where the barrier is weakest, then go and attack from the left wing. Reo will engulf the Academy with his voice pheromone, and Shidou will protect us with his barrier…" the man speaking, Leo, stopped, his gray eyes wrinkling into a frown. "Kill all. _Leave none alive..."_

_Live_, those words were unspoken, but the young boy understood. It was an unspoken and silent command that Natsume wished he could follow.

They would attack any moment now.

Whether he would come out alive or not; it all depended on fate.

X

Persona instructed the members of the DA class through telepathy, for they were all waiting in their positions. "They'll be coming any second now. We will not let the Academy fall. You all know that. Remember to _leave none alive._" He then directed his telepathy to Mikan, who was guarding the left wing of the school. "Emotions are a weakness in battle." The brunette sighed. It was another reminder for her to be cold and merciless, even if it were Natsume, even if it was someone precious to her.

There was only one thought left for both Natsume and Mikan:

_Leave none alive._

And they made sure it was going to happen.

X

A loud explosion. _They're here!_ A wave of screams for students, but determined and deadly eyes for the DA students. This was their time to shine, to prove themselves worthy. This was their job.

They lived for this.

Mikan got ready her nullification alice, her amber eyes deadlier than before. She didn't care who she fought. They were still going to fall by her hands. A flying kick aimed at her mask caught her off guard, but thanks to her fast and trained reflexes, she evaded it. She studied the black mask and realized, much to her relief, that it was not Natsume's mask. No, it was different, with hints of yellow marks on the side. She delivered a punch to his shoulder, activating her ice alice to freeze his shoulder. He grunted, trying to activate his alice, then growled deeply when he realized he couldn't. Mikan flew up and panted, her eyes trying to decipher the boy's face. She used her fire and flew down to punch him right on the chest, making him fly back a couple of paces. He fell back, feeling pain washing over him. _No,_ his mind screamed. He couldn't die now. He wanted to do so much. Find out his past. Find a girl. Fall in love. Have a family. He wanted to be normal.

But fate always twisted your perfect dreams for life.

Besides, there was too much at stake. Mikan screamed at the boy. "Wh-who are you?" He said nothing. She whispered again. "Who are you?" then inwardly cringed when she remembered that those were the exact words Natsume had said to her before _he had forgotten about her._

"Who are you?" she asked again softly at the fallen figure on the ground. He answered, choking slightly and coughing out a bit of blood.

He never answered her to make her satisfied.

He answered simply, merely uttering six words.

Words that hurt Mikan like never before.

Those six words of pain.

A loud scream of agony was unheard to the fighting alice-users on campus, once she heard those heart-stopping words:

"I was once called… the Black Cat."

X

Author's Note: Uh-oh. Mikan finally realizes that the one she hurt and badly injured was Natsume. Poor her.

I know, slightly longer than chapter one, but what can I say? This is the climax!

I apologize for the badly written fighting scenes, for I was never good with that.

This chapter might not be as good as chapter one but I still love it.

Please review to speed up the process of Chapter three, which will take a while to put down on paper.

Thank you all.

Remember to review this story!

Plus Remember Me!

Wait, actually, remember to review all my stories! **The person who reviews every chapter of all my stories will have the next one shot I write dedicated to them. Please participate everyone!**

I love you all.

Review!

_Ria departing! (Elle)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Years Gone By**

Sniff…sniff…HOW LONG DID I LEAVE YOU GUYS! **Two months, Elle.** WHAT? TWO _MONTHS?_ **Yes.**

Okay, I know I'm super late, but I had no inspiration. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero. I've been having the most reviews I have ever had, and I was so touched when I read each and every one of them more than ten times. **Twenty, technically.** Well, yes… Next chapter is the last. I can promise you that. Since I have already planned things, the length of this chapter will not be the longest. I know it's not enough for leaving you all for two months but…

Please forgive me all of you. I've been pounding myself to write this, and when I started to write TTTFT, I couldn't, so I went for the second resort: this. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and hopefully, I could reach **39 reviews and you will ****immediately****have chapter 4. **Since I already wrote it. :) Before this one.

Dedication: To my dearest reviewers. You guys are fantastic, terrific, amazing, wonderful, great, excellent, stunning, lovable… the best… thank you _all._

**Hinata796**- Thank you so much. I know, you pushed me to write this, so here I am. Please enjoy, Hinami! FOUR HUNDRED COOKIES FOR YOU. And yes, because of what you said in your review for 'The Last Kiss', this is dedicated to you too!

**The Kookie Monster**- I like cookies. Can I have one? (oh yeah, I can't… I left this for so long…I'll give you one. :) ) Thanks so much! Enjoy and review!

**Elixx**- Thanks! I'm glad I could trigger that. Here I am, updating after two months. (hey this is cool, two days, for two chapters updated, two months update, and two years since Natsume left Mikan!)

**akjupiter**- NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I left you!

**Mika-Chan13**- Hi there!

**kuri L. b- **Really? Thanks so much Sora!

**SweetKaiariChan**- Twice! You reviewed me. It's been a while, Misa, but I still love you! Thank you so much!

**astrid**- Twice you reviewed! Five stars… for me? Six stars for you then!

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs**- Thanks so much!

**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx**- You reviewed me twice. Thanks so much April! Feel free to review again! Loves! :)

**substitutecolour**- I broke that, didn't I? Thank you Lessia!

**pwenie- **Thanks so much!

**XXKaichouWaMaidSama-Maniac**- I love that manga. Nice penname. Screaming? Well, you can scream again! But thanks! Yup, here I am, updating... after a long time.

**Anonymous**- Hmm, you didn't leave a name, but I am proud to say that you are my 100th reviewer with my reviews of all stories combined. Congrats! Anyways, nope, Natsume isn't brainwashed. Thank you!

Disclaimer: No, Gakuen Alice is not mine!

This story is not the best, well, because I'm rushing it because of the long wait, and I refuse to make you all wait **any **longer. Hopefully, I'll edit it after?

**/ Chapter 3 You Never Came /**

"_Natsume, you know… we'll be together… forever…and always, right?" the brunette asked the boy, both seated comfortably against the Sakura tree. He smirked, flashing Mikan a look. "Why? Cause you'll be lonely without me, Polka Dots?"_

_It was a joke, she knew. A little tease… they should have gotten used to it, and they probably were, but it was something that hit Mikan Sakura, when they were talking._

_It was the sense of finality. The end. And it had hit her so hard that she had said nothing in reply._

"_Hn… we should… or else you would probably whine like the little girl you are." That surprised her. It had brought Mikan the sense, the feel of pride that her seven month boyfriend had wanted to stay with her forever._

_Had wanted to grow old with her._

_Because, wasn't that every girl's dream? Every girl who was in love… wasn't that the most important? The only thing they would dream about? Mikan wouldn't be able to bear it if Natsume left, and never came back aga-_

"_Just wait… I'll come… I can promise you that…"_

_She snapped her head to his direction. How did he know that? She gave a roll of her eyes and an inner snort. Of course, he could read her like an open book, right? A wide grin had spread on her face. "Pinky promise?"_

"_What are you, a kid?"_

"_Come on. Natsume!" She wagged her pinky childishly in front of his face, waiting for the boy to wrap his own around hers. It never came…_

"_Baka…" Instead the warmest lips had collided with her own._

_That was the best way to seal a promise, was it not?_

_Even if it were to be broken…_

X

"_Hyuuga, daring daring little Natsume… you think that you're strong enough? Better enough, to win this battle? You know what would happen to your little angel Mikan Sakura if you made a wrong mistake." Kuonji gave a sneer accompanied with a look of triumph. All he got in return was a call of hatred and a look of disdain._

…

"_Erase them… that is all."_

…_._

"_Mikan… maybe, our promise could never be fulfilled after all…"_

…

_A flash of light. The use of alice. And they were gone. The beautiful memories that contained their moments. The dazzling smile that got him to his knees. The picture, the dream, the illusion of the girl, who he loved. Would he be able to tell her?_

_**What once was, was now gone.**_

X

_Soul meets soul on lover's lips._

_-Percy Bysshe Shelly_

Mikan gave a shake of her head, persistently shaking, releasing her anger, hoping that somebody, _anybody_, could take away the pain. It couldn't be… Natsume…how could he be… no, it was. When she saw that the boy was breathing uneven breaths, she cried. "Natsume… you promised you'd come!"

"I-I…" Why? Why did the memories come now? They came back, invading his new ones, until they were the most important of his mind and heart. Now came back his life in the Academy, the constant bullying, the friendship with Ruka and the others and…Mikan…

"I did." he declared finally. He knew he did. He had promised her. And yet, it could never be completed. Never be fulfilled.

He had failed, he knew. Failed to keep his promise. He never planned for all of it to happen. Yet it did.

"Then why didn't you?" It was that question again. Everyone asks it, yet it can never be answered. Mikan's shrill voice continued on, echoing in the night. "_You never came! I waited and waited and…"_

"And…now I'm here." She said nothing, her head tilting upwards to see the full moon. Silence enveloped them. Much like back then when they were together. Silence was their best friend… at least, it was…

But not now, not when he had so much to say, so much to do, he couldn't afford to lose these moments, could he? He couldn't let them fall to waste.

To finally tell her that he had loved her. More than anything. That was all he had wanted to do. That was his own promise to himself. "I love you." It came out soft, calm, different from the usual teasing Natsume. But, time changes people, and Mikan had no right to expect anything. Especially not now. Not now, not ever.

She flicked her eyes to look at him uneasily. "I-… me too." And for probably the fewest of seconds, Natsume Hyuuga's cold blood red eyes became warm.

That was all he needed. He could leave now; because hadn't he fulfilled their promise?

And with a smile, his eyes slowly closed.

But another promise was not fulfilled, still yet to be…

Mikan shook her head fervently when she noticed that Natsume Hyuuga, alice, boy extraordinaire, _her lover_, had died.

Had left her alone.

And this time, she was in no place to scream, in no place to cry.

It was just… empty.

X

Author's Note: I had no clue what to write for this chapter. But I do hoped you enjoyed it. It's probably not enough for the long wait though. **39 reviews and it's Chapter 4 immediately.**

So, review and drop by for a read!

Loves,

Elle

Shirei

_Ria departing! (Elle)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Years Gone By**

Okay… I got 38 reviews, but I love you guys toooooo much to leave you hanging.

So here I am… _of course~_ I expect some extra feedback! (wink wink)

(final chapter!) DUN DUN DUN DUN. You guys probably will skip this, but please read. And review for a parting gift. Give me a hit of **50+** reviews? Pweease?

Well, I can't believe that I have finally pulled myself together to be able to write the ending. I was quite a mess before, and Hinami and my dearest sister and friends all put me back to place. So, give them all a thanks too by dropping by their profile to read their stories and our collab. 'Breaking Through the Wave'.(**Akahane- Scarlet Feather**) (oh you all know her, the super amazing, talented child prodigy? Yup, that's her.) :D

Thank you my lovely reviewers who have been with me for so long. I owe this story all to you.

**aNiMeLoVeROB**- Yuppers, Natsume's dead. Terminated. :( Thanks for reviewing!

**Akahane- Scarlet Feather**- Hey there Hinami! I'm sorry~~. It's just, sometimes… he _needs_ to die! WAAH! DON"T LEAVE ME!

**sad- **yup!

**Cinderpaw11**- Yes, he died. Just like that. You do have to put in account that he has the fourth shape of alice… whereas making him weaker, more vulnerable to Mikan's killer blow.

**xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx**- Hey April! Wow… I didn't know that. Thanks!

**akjupiter**- Thanks… :D

**MangAnimePrincess**- By all means, Sure! And thanks! :)

**kuri L. b**- Nonsense Sora. You always review my stories, and I promised myself I would do the same. :) Well, people need to die, I guess. :(

**substitutecolour**- Les! Please…shhh…..let him rest in peace.

**KashinoXIchigo4ever**- Thank you... Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**pwenie- **Sorry… Mikan can't. It's just not right. But thanks for reviewing!

**natsumelover**- Well, hopefully this chapter can change your view? Hm? :)

**iza**- Thanks… oh, sorry. Well, here it is!

**Koalas- lock . and . load**- Thanks so much Lisee! Thank you! Perfect balance? Why, thanks! Well, here it is! Enjoy and review!

**nameless- **Thank you.

Dedication: This is dedicated to Hinami, dearest Hinami. You are the bestest friend, one who's my family, to me forever! It wouldn't be possible without your help! And praise and glory to my Lord!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. This belongs to me. © shiny little copyright sign!

Enjoy! **And review!**

**/ Chapter 4- Our Ending. . . Together /**

Mikan held in a gasp. No, this was not how it was supposed to end. Natsume was supposed to remember her and come back. They should've started a family together and lived together, forever and always. _Always._

She whispered her last words to Natsume, even if she knew he could not hear her anymore. Or maybe he could. Maybe he was up there, in the heavenly paradise smiling (smirking) down on her, helping her when she would need it. And boy, she needed it. She wanted some of that paradise too.

Nevertheless, she still looked at him with empty eyes, devoid of happiness, that pretty boy, that boy whom she hated when they first met, yet, here she was, at her knees, feeling that her life would _start over again_ if he made any noise, made any movement or sign that he was alive.

What had caused her to be like this? Was it happiness? Was it love? Yet, even if it were, it was too late. They could never be together now; they were still going to be separated like before. Like when he left the academy. And again, she would be alone.

And without helping it, her eyes clouded over with misty tears.

"You promised _forever and always._" She accused frostily, hopefully trying to cover up the _ache_ and _pain_ in her chest. He did. He promised her that he would make her happy. And he would be happy with her. That was all that mattered, he had said. The wind caressed her cheek, as if she had received a reply from the heavens or, maybe even from the crimson eyed boy himself. _"I know…" _

_Then why are you gone?_

_Were you lying?_

_Because. . .I thought we __**actually**__ could have. . . a happy ending together._

X

It was over. The war was. The AAO had left, leaving the Academy with a victory. A close victory, but still a victory, nevertheless. The students had no time for a celebration, though. Everyone had to be healed, and everyone was escorted to the hospital even if you were not hurt. You still had to have a checkup to confirm of your well-being.

Persona glimpsed at the emotionless Mikan Sakura. She was an empty shell of what she used to be. Sure, these two years, she was emotionless and stoic, but _this_ was… it was different.

Never had he seen those eyes devoid of any emotion. Never had he seen her arms hanging limply at her side. It was scary to say the least.

"White Ti- Mikan…" No, it seemed that was useless too. The girl was unmoving, as if she was a shell, a body without a soul. A mere puppet waiting for its master to move its strings. Or maybe she was, he thought, noticing the face of the body that she was holding onto. _The Black Cat… so, Mikan got rid of him._ Even he, as a ruthless advisor could only give the girl a soft look, one that could almost be pegged as sympathetic. He gave her a word, only one word, but it was enough to show that he cared enough to wait. "After."

He knew she had heard. He knew she knew. So, he left, with a heavy heart, as strange as it seemed. And he never knew, that he mourned… inwardly…

For the death of a student prodigy, of a boy, of an alice…

For the death of Natsume Hyuuga.

X

_How can a promise, broken years ago, ever be kept?_

_Linda Newberry_

_He's gone… _her mind reminded her of the information that she could never accept. How could she? The person, the one she loved, was dead, and what was worse? _She _had killed him. _She _had struck him. And it was _her_ that ruined their dreams. She had wanted so much, expected so much, and now, life was taking what she asked for, and ripping it all up, destroying it all. She never had expected this. She knew that they both would die someday. But not like this. Definitely not like this.

She learned… she knew now.

It was all perfect. Her imagination… her dream… was.

She gave a small whimper, and gathered Natsume into her arms, whispering soft messages, that she hoped he could hear.

"You know… I waited…very long for you…and when you finally…came, I didn't want you… you're right…I'm such an idiot." _No matter what. Because I could never forgive myself for this._

And when she waited for a reply, none came, except the little pink petal of the Sakura tree that floated down and landed on her slender hands, ones that looked clean, but felt dirty… Her eyes widened in amazement. _But, it's not even the season… how could-_

And then she knew… he was there, he was there watching her, spending each moment now with her.

She wasn't alone.

No, Mikan Sakura was not alone.

In fact, it was like the old days, when they both sat against the Sakura tree comfortably.

They were together, although not like what she imagined, but together nevertheless. After all, she could not expect much now.

Mikan Sakura took a deep breath… she was having her ending, no, not alone, not apart…

_Her own happy ending…_

Together. . . And that was all that mattered. . .

XxX

Author's Ending Note: Mikan has learned that perhaps, not everyone can have the best ending. Nobody can have it all perfect.

But it could be happy.

My first finished story of all time. I know, I have never finished anything multi chaptered. I have to admit… it was only possible with all of you guys..

So maybe as a gift, you can help me hit **50 reviews**? Please? It was just the ending...and I really hope that it was a good one… thank you all. As said, this story was dedicated to my best friend Emily, and all of you, my reviewers and silent readers, alerters and favouriters…all of you…Hinami, Misa, Sora, April, Diane, Luna, Bails-nee. Thank you all. You guys are all the bestest evaaaa! ;D

With the greatest amount of gratitude ever possible from this author,

_Elle_

_Shirei_

_Winterberrytrillium_

_© 2011. winterberry . elle . co_

_Ria departing! (Elle)_


End file.
